


Ukhrab

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [120]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you enjoy your night?"</p><p>"After I made certain there were no unexpected and uninvited guests in my bed, and the door was firmly locked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ukhrab

**Author's Note:**

> Théodred, visiting Minas Tirith  
> Prompt: Music  
> Alternate Universe: Agnu Ra Nutû

Théodred hums quietly to himself as he makes his way down toward the stables in the pale grey light before dawn, nodding to the guards as he passes each gate. It's strange to be without his éored, only a single Rider at his back to keep him safe in Mundburg, but the city of stone is not the open plain of Rohan, and the dangers here aren't ones he can fend off with armor, shield, lance and sword.

No, they're far more difficult to defend against, and harder to understand than orcs or Dunlendings, the women of Gondor. He knows what to expect at home, and how not to accidentally make an offer he has no intention of following through on in Edoras, or in any village of Rohan. But here, it seems that no matter what he says, there is some woman who will take it to mean something entirely different.

"You look far more cheerful this morning than you did last night." Boromir is waiting in the stable, his own horse already saddled for the day's ride. His grin is entirely unexpected, though, as is the gleam in his eye. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"I did." Théodred goes to the stall holding his own horse, rubbing the horse's nose. "After I made certain there were no unexpected and uninvited guests in my bed, and the door was firmly locked."

There's quiet from Boromir a moment, then, "You could have had any of them, and no few of them would have been glad just for the night."

"Their fathers might have asked more, and I have no interest in them, beside." Théodred leads his horse out to saddle him, glancing over to see Boromir's expression. There's a small furrow on Boromir's forehead, and some confusion. "I have no interest in anyone, woman or man, Boromir. I will wed, eventually, and will sire an heir, but I will be best content with a wife who does not have a good deal of interest in the marriage bed - or at least, not with me in it, once she has borne me a son."

Boromir blinks, giving Théodred a long look. "You would not care that your wife sought out the affections of another?"

"If I had one, and there were a son to be heir, no." Théodred shrugs, laying his saddle over his horse's back. "I need only be certain of one son's blood, after all, and I would not wish to make any woman unhappy by denying her the chance to meet her own needs."

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Théodred will not marry, and if he lives (I'm still not sure if he will or will not, in this AU), will leave the throne to Éomer after him. He knows the lack of spouse, and heir of his body, will frustrate advisers around him, but he doesn't find it necessary when he has a cousin who is much happier to deal with a wife and children than Théodred is.
> 
> Boromir, in the meanwhile, doesn't understand what Théodred is trying to say, and may not ever understand it, but he's not going to push about it. He's quite happy to flirt with the women around him, though he's careful about who he beds.
> 
> Title means "rider".


End file.
